


Locked Up

by LovetheOmni



Series: Get Bent [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, cisgirl!Gallavich, get bent series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickaela Milkovich had gotten sent to juvie again, and it was all Lilian Gallagher's fault. She told herself that she wouldn't go running right back to Lilian when she was released from juvie, but when she was unexpectedly let out early for good behavior, that was exactly what she did. Takes place during 2x08 and 3x02 canon time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to put more in this chapter, but it turned out longer than I expected, so I split it into two different parts. I'll post the next part later. So now I'm thinking the series will either be nine or ten chapters total.
> 
> I didn't edit this chapter as much as I usually do. Uh... I might fix some things later if there are any problems that I missed. Feel free to point some out if you spot any. Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!

Mickaela Milkovich had gotten sent to juvie again, and it was all Lilian Gallagher's fault.

It started when Lilian's mother, Francine, broke into the Kash and Grab and found the two girls fucking each other in the back room. Lilian just rolled her eyes, she figured that her mother would probably just forget all about it, but Mickaela took it much more seriously.

In fact, she was terrified.

Mickaela panicked. She knew that the older woman wouldn't be able to keep her big fucking alcoholic mouth shut, so she had to do something to make _sure_ that she kept it shut.

She had to _kill_ Francine.

Lilian didn't want Mickaela to go back to juvie so she warned her mother that Mickaela was after her. When Mickaela realized what Lilian had done, she was furious. The older girl was so afraid and unwilling to admit her real feelings that she said some hurtful, untruthful things. She screamed at Lilian that they were through and told her that she had only been a "warm mouth" to her anyway.

Lilian tried to calm the other girl down and talk her out of what she was planning to do, but Mickaela wouldn't listen. To her, even the idea of killing someone was better than the possibility of her mother finding out that she liked having sex with girls.

There was a reason why no one fucked with the Milkoviches. There was no telling how many people that they had killed and buried. Tammy Milkovich was the worst of them all. She hated anyone who was different, especially dykes.

Tammy had never been above harming or raping her own children. She was an abusive and violent mother. Mickaela had known ever since she was a child that, if she didn't hide who she really was, she would end up just like all the other rug munchers that her mother had hurt… or worse.

She couldn't think of any other option to survive. Killing Francine was the only way.

At least, that was the plan. In the end, she couldn't do it. Mickaela couldn't kill someone, especially not Lilian's mother.

When Mickaela stalked behind Francine in the dead of night, a gun shaking in her hand, she was snapped out of her trance by the sound of police sirens coming her way. All of the feelings that she'd been trying so hard to suppress hit her suddenly, like a ton of bricks. She realized that Lilian was right: her plan was insane.

She wasn't a killer like her mother. All she'd _ever_ wanted was to just be herself.

But she never felt more like herself than she did when she was with Lilian, and that was dangerous.

So instead of sticking to the motherfucking plan, she threw the gun away and followed the sound of the police sirens. She punched the first police officer that she saw, and they carted her away to juvie for violating her probation.

She knew that she was going to have to pay for being with Lilian somehow. At least in juvie, her mother wouldn't be able to get to her.

Every night when she went to bed in her cell, she thought back and wondered what else she could have done. Every time she came to the same conclusion: she wouldn't have done anything differently.

And that was all Lilian Gallagher's fault.

* * *

Months passed, and the day that Mickaela was finally released from juvie couldn't have come soon enough. The Milkovich girl was tired of eating shitty, bland food, and she was tired of sleeping in a goddamn cell.

Most of all, she was tired of having her pussy licked by incompetent girls that had never eaten another girl out in their life.

Mickaela had been to juvie enough times that everyone knew who she was there. She'd developed quite the reputation, and she'd made friends with all the right people. No one dared to fuck with her.

The girls that Mickaela had sex with in juvie all came to her in exchange for drugs or protection. No one would have ever suspected that, even on the outside, she _liked_ fucking girls. She'd always been good at putting up a front, telling them that they were just a stand-in for dick and pretending to imagine Leonardo DiCaprio or Brad Pitt or some shit.

But instead of thinking about boys while in juvie, she thought about Lilian.

Mickaela hated that she thought about the other girl so much. That's what had gotten her into juvie in the first place. She wished that she could just forget about her.

Lilian had probably moved on already, anyway. She hadn't come to visit Mickaela in juvie even once this time, and Mickaela couldn't blame her. Mickaela didn't regret what she did, she still didn't believe that she had any choice, but she'd said some pretty hurtful things to Lilian the last time that they saw each other.

She secretly hoped that Lilian would forgive her for that.

Mickaela told herself that she wouldn't go running right back to Lilian when she was released from juvie, but when she was unexpectedly let out early for good behavior, that was exactly what she did.

* * *

The instant that she was free, Mickaela went directly to the high school. There were people there that still owed her for some coke that she'd sold them before she'd been sent to juvie, so she figured that she'd pay them a visit.

At least that was her excuse. As she walked around the school, her eyes involuntarily searched for Lilian. She knew that the other girl would be around, because unlike her, the redhead actually went to class on the weekdays. Mickaela shoved through the hallways, barely paying attention to anyone else.

Until she spotted another girl she had to talk to.

Mickaela grabbed the girl and shoved her violently against her locker. "Hey, Sanchez," she sneered.

"M-Mickaela! I thought you were in juvie!" the girl stammered.

"I got out for good behavior," Mickaela replied with a grin. "So it's time to pay up that money you owe me."

"I-I don't have it all on me right now," the other girl said, reaching into her pocket. "Here, take this. I'll get you the rest tomorrow, I promise." She shoved a wad of cash into Mickaela's hand.

"Alright, you better," Mickaela said as she counted the money and shoved it into her pocket. "Hey… you know where Gallagher is? The redhead. She owes me too."

"Uh… might be down by the soccer field. I think I saw some of the ROTC cadets over there," the Sanchez girl replied.

Mickaela nodded and left without a thank you.

* * *

There were a lot of people in uniform down by the soccer field, but Lilian wasn't one of them.

Mickaela walked back past the bleachers, sighing. Damn that Sanchez for wasting her time. If that bitch couldn't pay up tomorrow, Mickaela wasn't about to show any mercy.

Just as Mickaela was about to give up searching, she heard a noise. It sounded like a girl moaning in pleasure.

The Milkovich raised her eyebrows. She figured that it was just some cheerleader banging her jock boyfriend or something, but she peered underneath the bleachers for a closer look anyway.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

The two who were messing around underneath the bleachers were both girls. The shirts of their ROTC uniforms both lay discarded on the ground. The one who wasn't wearing a bra was Asian, but Mickaela didn't pay any attention to her. Her eyes immediately went to the other girl.

Lilian Gallagher. Mickaela recognized her instantly by the flash of her red hair in the sun.

Mickaela didn't know what she'd been expecting when she finally saw her again, but it certainly hadn't been _this_.

" _Fuck_ yes!" the Asian girl screamed. Mickaela realized by the sound of her voice that she knew her too. Her name was Rachael. Lilian rubbed against Rachael and sucked on her chest, making her cry out loud, "oh _god_ , yes!"

Damn, she was noisy.

Mickaela's face wrinkled in disgust. If Lilian was going to fuck someone other than her, she could have at least chosen someone less annoying.

Lilian didn't look like she was really getting into it either. "Shut up," she grumbled to Rachael, rolling her eyes. "Someone will hear you." She unbuttoned the girl's pants and slid her hand inside.

"Sorry," Rachael muttered. "You're just so damn _good_ at this." It took her only seconds before she was moaning loudly once again. "Oh god yes. Touch me _more_ , GI Jane."

Mickaela couldn't stand to see any more. Watching this shit was starting to piss her off.

"What's going on under there?" she yelled.

The two girls broke apart in alarm and scrambled to find their clothes. Lilian quickly tossed Rachel her bra, and pulled her own shirt back on.

"Shit!" she hissed. "I told you that you were being too loud!" Rachael looked guilty.

Mickaela walked into view with a smirk. "Well look at what we have here," she sang mockingly.

A look of surprise dawned on Lilian's face. Mickaela was the last person that she had expected to see.

"Mickaela," Rachael said, smiling in relief when she saw that they hadn't been caught by a teacher, "I didn't know you were out of juvie!"

"Just got out," Mickaela said proudly. She shot the girl a fake smile before before viciously pulling her hair and shoving her to the ground. "I saw what you two were doing. You some kind of fucking dyke?" she screamed, kicking her for good measure. "Ow!" Rachael cried. She couldn't even defend herself. Mickaela sighed. "Get out of here. I better not catch you doin' this shit again," she grumbled.

Rachael nodded hurriedly in fear, picking herself off of the ground and running away without a word. She didn't look behind her to see if Lilian was next.

Mickaela didn't say anything to Lilian at first. She just looked her up and down, admiring her camo pants and the tight pale green shirt that clung to her curves. Just like the last time that Mickaela had been sent to juvie, Lilian had grown while she was away. She looked taller and stronger, and her uniform made her look sexier than ever.

Mickaela and Lilian's eyes finally met, and a smile began to form on both of their faces.

Mickaela couldn't resist.

"You gonna fuck me or what?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

Lilian grinned, and they both hurriedly pulled off their clothes.

* * *

Minutes later, Mickaela and Lilian both sat underneath the bleachers, panting for breath. They both felt satisfied and content. It had been a long time since they had been together, but they fell right back into the rhythm of being with each other like no time had passed at all.

"Missed ya," Mickaela said before she could stop herself.

Lilian looked over at her in amazement. "You did?" she asked, unsure that she heard the other girl correctly.

"Yeah," Mickaela replied. "You wouldn't believe how shitty the girls in juvie are at sex. I could barely get off in there."

Lilian sighed. That's not what she'd been hoping to hear, but it was a start.

Mickaela glanced at Lilian, but she didn't trust herself to say anything else. She may have gotten her freedom back, but there was some part of her that was still locked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review/comment~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
